


Mr. and Mr. Barnes

by mtothedestiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hair Washing, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a week since Steve Rogers legally became Steve Barnes, and he’s still perving out on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mr. Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> You'll never guess what I found, nearly finished and just sitting on my hard drive nearly two years after I jotted down this cute idea. Here it is, in all its sugary glory.

“Steven Barnes.”

The shower is running hot, filling the air with thick steam.  Steve rinses shampoo out of his hair, eyes shut to keep out the suds.

“Steven Grant Barnes.”

Steve can’t stop touching the gold band on his finger, running the pad of his thumb back and forth from wet skin to slick metal.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Steve Barnes.”

He licks a drop of water from his upper lip, wrinkling his nose.  Even the taste of soap can’t put a damper on Steve’s good mood.

“Sorry ma’am, I believe you mean Steve _Barnes…”_

Steve almost falls on his ass when the frosted glass door is flung open.  As it is he lets out an unattractive screech, knocking a few of their travel toiletry bottles off the low shelf.

“You’re such a spaz,” Bucky declares as he climbs into the shower behind Steve. 

“Buck,” Steve sputters, wiping water from his eyes, “I thought you were going to bed.”

“Yeah, well, I was trying,” Bucky sighs, wrapping his arms, metal and flesh, around Steve’s waist, “But I got real good hearing and there was this huge sap saying his name over and over again in the shower.”

“It’s a good name,” Steve protests, pulling Bucky into the warm spray.  The hotel bathtub didn’t leave a lot of spare room with two full grown guys, but luckily neither of them objected to snuggling up.

“You’re damn right,” Bucky growls, nipping at the back of Steve’s neck, “Didn’t know you’d be jerking off to it so much, though.”

Steve ignores Bucky’s teasing.  “I waited eighty years to be Steve Barnes,” he replies instead.

Bucky’s kisses turn soft against Steve’s throat.

“I never thought I’d get to have it,” Steve confesses.  Bucky’s arms tighten around his middle, pulling Steve snug against his chest. 

“You got me,” Bucky mutters into Steve’s neck, “And I got you.” 

Bucky winds their fingers together over Steve’s belly button and Steve sighs, happy, when he feels their wedding rings clink together.

“You do conditioner yet?” Bucky asks after a few moments.  Steve shakes his head and Bucky reaches for the dark green bottle.  The scent of green tea and mint seeps into the air and Steve shivers when Bucky’s fingers drag through his hair, slick with product.

“Mm…feels good, Buck,” Steve mumbles as Bucky massages his scalp. 

“Yeah, well, I know how to take care of my missus,” Bucky deadpans, “Here, rinse.”

Steve ducks under the force of the shower head, closing his eyes and letting Bucky work the cream rinse out of his hair.  Bucky massages his scalp, then his neck and shoulders with firm circles that make Steve want to purr like a housecat.  It doesn’t take more than a few minutes for Steve to get half-hard, and Bucky’s grin curls against the wet skin of Steve’s neck when he notices.

“If we hurry up and get into bed I’ll be able to take care of that,” Bucky suggests.

“Oh yeah?” Steve asks, shutting off the water.

“Sure thing, doll,” Bucky purrs, “But it better be in the next two minutes or I’m going to sleep and you can suffer.”

Steve yelps when Bucky pinches his ass and darts out of the shower, holding open the glass door for Steve, gallant and naked as the day he was born.

“After you, Mr. Barnes,” he says with a flourish.

“Don’t get fresh, Mr. Barnes,” Steve replies archly, stepping out of the tub with as much dignity as he can muster.  It’s not much, considering he still can’t keep the dopey grin off his face.  He’s barely toweled off before Bucky’s grin goes wicked and he’s snapping his own towel at Steve’s ass, taking advantage of Steve’s third shriek of the night to grab him around the waist and toss him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“Buck, I swear to god-“

“Now, now, Stevie.  That’s no way to talk to your old man.”

Steve rolls his eyes and grins, reaching down to grope his husband’s ass as he’s carried off to their honeymoon bed.


End file.
